


An Angel's Christmas

by sheiksleopardthong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/pseuds/sheiksleopardthong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't quite understand the meaning of Christmas, and of course it's up to Dean to teach him. Merry Christmas Terra and Bun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Christmas

“Cas how can you not understand Christmas?”  
“I’m a Servant of – “  
“Yeah, I know. Servant of the Lord. I am well aware. But shouldn’t a freaking _angel_ be a little more in tune with a Christian holiday?”  
“Actually, Dean, Christmas began as a Pagan tradition and…” Castiel trailed off when he realised Dean wasn’t really listening. He sighed. “What would you like for Christmas, then, Dean?”  
“Pie.”  
A small smile graced the angel’s lips, and he chuckled incredulously. “Any particular type of pie?”  
“Cream pie,” Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulders, holding him under the chin, tilting his face up to look at the blond. “With a deep, rich centre.”  
“Dean won’t the cream be consistent throughout the OH,” he paused, flushing a little. “You don’t mean actual pie, do you?”  
The human laughed a little, rumbling deep in his chest. “No, Cas. I don’t mean actual pie.” Dean dipped down and pressed his mouth to the angel’s, nibbling along Castiel’s lower lip slowly. “Do you think I’ve been a good enough boy to get what I want?” The words came out low, a smirk in his breath.  
“If you can keep your appetite in check before Christmas Day I think you’re well on your way, yes,” Cas murmured back, returning the kiss lovingly.  
“C’mon, don’t you think I deserve a free sample?”  
“You’ve had enough ‘samples’ in the past to know _exactly_ what you’re getting,” Castiel pulled away, looking down and tilting his head to the side in thought. “Although what kind of a gift would it be if there wasn’t an element of surprise?”  
A slow, predatory grin spread across Dean’s face. “What have you got in mind?”  
“It’s not much of a surprise if I tell you.”  
“I bet I could convince you~” Dean leaned down and captured Castiel’s lips again, more rough this time. Cas reached up to thread his fingers through Dean’s short hair desperately, pulling their chests flush against each other. Dean snickered into the kiss and locked his hands at the small of Castiel’s back. Eventually Dean’s mouth began exploring; trailing wet kisses down the angel’s jaw, tracing the arteries down his neck.   
“How’s about it, Cas? Wanna give me my present early?” he groaned lowly, sucking in the crook of his lover’s neck.  
“Even if I were to,” his breath hitched as Dean bit rather roughly, “you’d want more on Christmas.”  
“Heh. I’m demanding that way, I suppose,” the blond pressed his lips to Castiel’s again, slower, more loving.  
Cas pulled away slowly, and it was obvious to both men how much he disliked doing so, but neither addressed it. “You’re going to have to learn the value of patience then, I suppose,” he smirked a little, laughing at the frustrated groan Dean emitted, stroking the taller man’s face slowly. “It’s a virtue, Dean.”  
“Virtue shmirtue,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes.  
“Always the eloquent one.”  
“You know me,” Dean winked  
“Very well,” Cas smiled wryly, sitting down on the queen-sized bed in the dingy motel. Castiel had long since ceased wondering why all cheap motel rooms looked the same. Perhaps he’d chalked it up to space conservation at some point, but he really couldn’t remember. Nor did he care, if he thought about it. So he stopped thinking about it. After all, Dean Winchester was in front of him, and Castiel usually found it hard to think about anything else when that was a fact. While he knew he wasn’t the only one with this opinion, it was becoming apparent to him as of late that Dean felt that way towards him and him alone.  
Dean stepped over to hover over Cas’ lap, straddling him. “You’re not really helping your ‘patience’ case, here.” The human’s arms draped over Castiel’s shoulders, the predatory grin back on Dean’s face.  
“I could leave.”  
“You wouldn’t, though,” he smirked, nipping at Cas’ earlobe.  
“You sound very sure of yourself.”  
“You’re a Servant of the Lord, remember? And I’m your charge. Besides,” Dean licked the shell of Castiel’s ear, “I don’t think you really want to go, anyways.”  
Cas couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran up his spine at Dean’s tongue. It was familiar, and that thought would have made him think about exactly what had changed his convictions since meeting Dean if said human wasn’t currently growling rather pleasant imagery into his auditory canal.  
A soft moan Castiel wouldn’t have been particularly proud of if anyone else had been around to hear it rolled out of his throat. “Dean…”  
“What’s that? You want me? Tell me you want me.”  
“You know I do…”  
“Then say it, baby. Tell me you want me to fuck you until Lucifer can hear you call my name.”  
“No, it’ll,” he pushed Dean off of him slowly, trying to get Jimmy’s heart beating at a normal pace again, “ruin your Christmas present, remember?”  
“Just because we’ll fuck then doesn’t mean we can’t fuck now,” Dean practically whined, frowning.  
“Theoretically that’s true,” Cas agreed, humming contemplatively.  
“Come on. Just humour me a little?”  
“I don’t think I will, no.”  
“But _Cas_ it’s _Christmas_.”  
“Not quite, Dean. Trust me, you’ll know when it finally is.”


End file.
